


Now Gum Chewing in Class

by Plutos_Kiss_360



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Gay Male Character, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Slash, Twincest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutos_Kiss_360/pseuds/Plutos_Kiss_360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is sick of Tom's misbehavior. Everyday Tom sits in the front of the class smacking on bubble gum and slick comments. Bill hates gum in his class, and if he wasn't a teacher he would have tore that ass up! Maybe with his spiky belt, or his leather paddle....perhaps his yard stick..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written when I was just starting out as a fanfiction writer so it might not be too great...

"Tom. What did I tell you about chewing gum in my class?" Bill scolded. Bill walked over to Tom, interrupting his own class to hand Tom his detention slip. He towered over a smirking Tom, who smacked loudly on his strawberry bubble gum.

"This is the 5th time this week. It's getting old Tom. You've been nothing but a disruption since you've got here." Bill handed him the slip, once again.

"Sign it." He said simply.

"What if I refuse?" Tom sat up in his seat. The class gasped and leaned closer to Tom.

Was he even thinking about talking back to Mr.Kaulitz? Did he have a death wish?! Nobody talks back or challenges Mr. Kaulitz without getting punished.

"You'll see when you attend your detention," Bill started. "...and if you don't show up, you'll get suspended." Tom rolled his eyes, and sat back in his seat, smacking just as loudly as before. The class whispered to one another then giggles busted though out the room.

"As I was saying..." Bill cleared his throat and resumed teaching the class.

\----After School(Detention)-----

Tom was in a group, talking with Gustav and Georg, then Bill burst into the room, silencing the group. Bill had a very serious look on his face, and wore slightly wrinkled clothes, as if he was in a rush to get here. He also had a big black briefcase with him. 'What is that for?' Tom wondered.

Bill sat in his chair. "Everyone may leave... except you... Tom."

Tom widened his eyes and watched hopelessly as everyone, even his best friends, left him. He was scared, but obviously didn't show it.

"Aye!" Tom yelled across the room at Georg. Tom continued, "Gimme the smacks." Georg instantly reached in his back pocket and threw Tom a piece of strawberry bubblegum, which Tom, then unwrapped and enjoyed, giving him his confidence back.

"Leave. Now." Bill said to Georg angrily, pointing at the door. He left swiftly.

Tom was annoyed. "What's your problem?" he said, smacking between every other word.

Bill grinned. "I couldn't help but notice you like smacking on sweet things." Tom's everything froze. His thoughts, his chewing, --everything. He just sat there.

"Tom," Bill said, approaching Tom slowly, passing empty desks and shoving them aside. "you would be a wonderful student if you weren't so..." Bill paused.

"So....?" Tom asked with attitude, smacking once more.

Bill leaned in close to his ear, his warm breath tickling Tom's ear. "If you weren't such a bad-ass, and weren't being constantly occupied with what's in your mouth..." Tom turned away, thinking of perverted subjects, and felt a bit uncomfortable.

To Tom, Bill's eyes were amazing, and Tom was aware that Bill knew he loved them. Every time Tom looked into Bill's eyes, it slowly but surely turned him on, which is one of the main reasons he never paid any attention in class. Tom had just looked into Bill's eyes, and he knows he might break soon. Thoughts race through Tom's head.

Bill noticed Tom's discomfort. "You feeling okay?" He put his hand on Tom's forehead. Tom slowly closed his eyes to the incredible coolness of the hand, and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tom whispered, still a bit uncomfortable.

"You're burning up, you need to take that jacket off and cool off." Bill reached over, unzipping Tom's jacket, then reached his arms around Tom, and started to pull the jacket off, but Tom jerked. "I can do it myself, I'm not a damn baby."

Bill then backed up, looking at the dread-head with one eyebrow raised. "Okay then, well do it yourself. And do it standing up while you're at it." Tom then rolled his eyes, and stood up, slowly beginning to remove his jacket. Bill grinned, making Tom feel even more uncomfortable.

"Tom..." Bill said with his head tilted to the side. "I don't think the shirt is gonna help cool you off either."  
Tom's eyes widened.

"Wh-- what!? What the fuck are you trying to do here?!" Tom freaked.

Bill looked concerned. "I'm just trying to help you. I don't want you to overheat while I'm responsible for you..." Bill then grinned, looking deep into Tom's eyes, making Tom blush. "You wouldn't want to get me in trouble with my boss do you?"

Tom looked guilty, "No, i guess not." Bill then walked up to Tom, putting his hand on Tom's chest, unbuttoning two of the three buttons.

"Then this comes off too, okay?" Bill was plotting in his head.

Off came Tom's jacket and shirt. Tom began to shiver a little.

Bill then removed his shirt, then wrapped himself around Tom, then said, "Body heat from another person should regulate your body temperature."

Tom thought to himself 'If he's only doing this because of the reason i think, then that was pretty smart.' His thoughts made him even more uncomfortable. His body stiffened.

Bill sighed, "What's wrong this time?"

Tom blinked, "Nothing, just a little uncomfortable is all..."

Bill thought to himself for a second then replied, "Am I making you feel that way Tom?"  
Bill slowly slid his hands up his body and hot 4 pack, going for the nipples.

"M-mr.Kaulitz what are you doing?! What the fuck?!" Tom screamed and flinched as his teacher's warm and slightly sweaty hands touched his sensitive nubs. Bill twisted and pinched the little pink nipples, causing Tom to squeal like a little child.

"What would you like in your mouth tonight?" Bill whispered. This made Toms eyes widen. Tom said nothing, so Bill continued. "Maybe something sweet? Or maybe something... thick and long, perhaps?" Tom's face reddened even more now, and his temperature began to rise again. Bill then slid in closer to his student.

"I can tell you're enjoying this." Bill nibbled Toms neck, lowering his hands to Tom's secretly throbbing and twitching cock. He didn't want Bill to know that he was getting hard.

"Hey, uh... Mr.Kaulitz how 'bout that 750 word essay you promised me last week?" Tom said nervously trying to scoot away from Bill, but kaulitz had a strong grip on his prey. "Where do you think you're going Trumper?" Bill growled. He used one hand to pinch Tom's nipple and used the other one to caress Tom's dick.

"Ah...." Tom lightly moaned, then shut his mouth immediately after. He refused to moan for his molesting teacher. Though it wouldn't really be called molesting if you liked it....

"Well, what would you like the essay to be written about? Maybe, how I screwed your tight little hole with my fat cock. Or perhaps how it felt being choked by my sweet dick? Or maybe even how you liked my sweet cum?"

Bill easily slipped his hands into Tom's baggy pants, then gasped and chuckled. "No boxers? You naughty, naughty boy! Naughty boys need to be punished."

Tom shivered and gasped cutely when he felt the warmth of Bill's hand on his length. He uncontrollably bucked into Bill's hot hands.

"Oh Tom your so big! I can barley wrap my fingers around you..." Bill seductively said, a smile evident in his voice.

"I-I don't see how I'm a n-naughty boy Mr. Kaulitz. I didn't do anything wrong." Tom claimed. This little statement made Bill's hand tighten severely around Tom. The dread head purred and whimpered.

"You didn't do anything wrong? You do know that gum is not permitted in my class Mr.Trumper, yet you still chew gum in my class. If you wanna chew on something, 'chew' on my dick," Bill paused and turned to Tom and giggled as the dread head blushed madly. Then he continued, "You are always late to my class and you never do the assignments given. And when your not late for class you never pay attention to the lesson. Do you have an excuse for any of those things?"

Bill would've went on but Tom connected their lips. They stayed that way for a while until Bill rocked his hips into Tom, who gasped and kissed him hard enough to crack his skull. Bill nipped at Tom's bottom lip and looked Tom deep into his eyes, as if trying to see his soul. When Tom didn't really respond, Bill grinded into Tom again, loving how he quietly moaned.

But Tom wasn't going to be quiet when Bill sticks that dick up that ass. He's going to scream.  
Loud.

Tom closed his eyes, kissing Bill passionately, and backed him up onto the teacher's desk, laying Bill down, making Tom the one whose now in control. He pushed all the graded papers and supplies of the desk then posed on the desk.

"Come and get me Tomi." Tom licked his lips impatiently and closed in on Bill. Tom slowly unzipped Bill's pants, attempting to make the teacher impatient and want him even more.

"You know i have patience being a teacher and all, right? You can try this all day if you'd like." Bill lied, smiling. Bill knew that he was getting impatient, and really, who wouldn't?  
Tom's plan failed, but he kept going, pulling off Bill's pants completely, and trying to resist staring at the abnormally large cock.

"I know your shocked. It's too huge for you to handle." Bill smirked, tugging on his giant cock.

"Shut up!" Tom blushed and blushed even harder when Bill laughed.

But even though he was laughing, Bill wasn't pleased. "It's only fair if your pants come off too." He grinned. Tom sighed, then yanked down his pants.

"Happy?" The half-annoyed teen said.

"Very." Bill grinned. Tom leaned over Bill, kissing him deeper than before, grinding on his length. They carried on grinding on each other, spilling out in moans of small pleasure.

Soon, Bill had enough of this kind of playin' around. It's time to get serious.

Abruptly, Bill sat up, nearly knocking Tom off the desk. He let his feet hang over the desk.

"Get on the floor and suck me." Bill commanded. Tom made a disapproving grunt and knitted his brows.

"I am the teacher and I'm older than you. So you still have to do what I tell you to."

Tom still refused. So Bill threw him over his lap and smacked his ass, giving him that good old fashioned spanking. Tom jerked when his hand came in contact with his ass. He jerked every time Bill smacked his ass, but refused to scream in pain for Bill, he didn't want to show any weakness.

"You pretty good! Nice ass too. But this isn't enough...You need something harder... I need to hear you scream." Bill said, more to himself than to Tom.

Bill reached over and snapped open his black case open, he took out the heavy leather paddle. He swung his arm up and swiftly brought it down on Tom's ass cheek. "Ah FUCK!!" Tom screamed painfully. His ass turned a bright red from such onslaught.

"This is for all the times you chewed gum in my class," Bill brought the paddle back down across his ass, watching him squirm and curse.

He kept Tom's head down so he couldn't look up see when he was going to hit him: He needed it to be more of a surprise.

"This is for being late to my class yet again," he slapped his spank-able ass with his hand this time, coming down alittle softer. "And this is for being too sexy." He continued to slap his ass until Tom was a sweaty, squirming, screaming, sexy mess.

"Are you going to do homework this week?" He raised his arm and looked at Tom.

"Y-yes."

"Yes what?" Bill asked and slapped his ass.

"Yes sir!" Tom shouted as the paddle came down fast and hard on his sore rump.

"Yeah, that's what I like to hear." Bill smiled and switched his weapon. This time he chose his thick wooden ruler.

"You gonna suck my dick for me? Huh?"

"N-no." Tom still refused. Bill had to admit, Tom was a strong spirit. But Bill was sure he could break him. He dick was hard as a freaking rock so it would be even easier. Just a few more licks.

He brought the ruler down on Tom's thighs. 5 times on each thigh. It stung like hell, and hurt like a bitch!  
Tom could hear the wind whip the ruler before it came down on his blood red ass.

 

He couldn't take this anymore.

 

Bill asked him again, "You gonna suck my dick now? You gonna suck it nice and good for me?" Bill grinned, he didn't mind giving him another smack on the ass.

"Yes sir!" Tom yelled.

"Yeah that's what i thought. Now get to sucking." Without another word, Tom immediately got down and licked the head of Bill's cock. Then he sucked the head into his mouth and upon hearing Bill moan, gained confidence to take more into his mouth.

"Oh my gosh Tom...M-more. Take more into your mouth baby." Bill moaned, still being bossy. But Tom thought it was sexy. He did what he was told and took just a little more into his mouth, just to tease his teacher.

Bill gave him that 'imma-cut-your-dick-off-'look when he did that, Tom only chuckled, which sent vibrations ripping through Bill's cock. Then finally, he took Bill all the way down.

"Ooooh, somebody's been practicing." Bill thrusted up into his mouth--hard, holding Tom's head down so he couldn't come up. Tom was becoming desperate for air.  
He grabbed the base of the dick and twisted his hand around it.

"Oh, fuck!" Bill nearly screamed as Tom bobbed his head down, sticking his tongue out more to lick the balls as he swallowed Bill whole.

"My cock taste better than bubble gum? You like it better?" Bill asked. Tom nodded his head.

Then Bill finally let go of his head. Tom's head came up so fast, he made himself dizzy, gasping for precious air.

He didn't get much air before his teacher pushed his head back down. He whimpered, he really wanted to breathe! This man was going to kill him!

Bill ran his ran his fingers through Tom's dreads, gently tugging on his hair.

"Oh Tomi, your such a good little cock sucker." Bill complemented him. He let go of Tom's head and watched Tom come up with a smirk, while gasping for precious air.  
Tom then stood up.

"So are you gonna suck me now?" Tom asked.

Bill grinned. "No, now you're gonna lay down so I can fuck you up your ass." Tom dreaded every work that came out of his teachers mouth.

Tom sighed, "But--"

 

"No buts." Bill interrupted, then pushed down on Tom's shoulders, lowering him to the floor. "Just relax. I'll take care of you. And you'll get what you want if you behave." Bill leaned in, kissing Tom again, leaving him speechless.

Their tongues then came out to play, dancing and playing tag in each others mouths. Tom was blushing like he'd never kissed someone before, Bill only smirked and planned his next move.

While Tom was distracted, he used the precome of both their dicks and spread it all over his fingers and then shoved it up Tom's hole. Tom jerked and yelped like a kicked puppy. He tried to take Bill's hand away, but Bill quickly pumped Tom's hot, cute cock making Tom forget about the finger and continued kissing Bill.

'Kids these days.' Bill thought. Bill pushed the finger in more hearing Tom grunt and stop kissing him, interrupting tongue tag.

"Mr. K-kaulitz. Y-your gonna have to suck my dick, if you wanna fuck me." Tom said slyly. Bill narrowed his eyes. "Maybe you just don't want to because it's too big for you to take," Tom sighed. "I guess I'll never know how it feels to get a decent blow job."

Bill raised his eye brow. He was almost furious. How dare Tom think that he can't take down his cock?

"Who can't handle your dick?! I can take that thing in one swallow!" Tom's plan worked.

Mr. Kaulitz was very competitive. So if you say he can't do it, he'll do it. And he'll do it well. You just have to push him a little bit.

"Such big talk. I don't believe you. Show me." Tom sat back as Bill took in half his large cock. Bill squinted his eyes in concentration, he can usually take any cock down his throat in one swallow. But Tom was a big boy, he never had a dick this big before.

"I thought you said you can take my dick whole." Tom gloated and forced his head down nearly killing Mr.Kaulitz. He grabbed onto Tom's thighs and steadied himself, Tom wasn't letting up any time soon. He massaged the balls as he gagged on the huge dick. Tom couldn't help but moan and thrust up into his mouth about 9 hard times in a row.

Bill's head shot up. "Shut up and calm the fuck down! I'm not used to big cocks like this. But I'll handle this. I got this!" He forced himself all the way down on Tom. Tom stopped thrusting and let Bill 'handle this'.

Bill moaned when he felt some precome drip down his throat. He couldn't wait to get some more! He bobbed his head so fast he was pretty much vibrating Tom's buddy.

"M-m-mr.Kaulitzz! Please!" Tom begged, though Bill didn't know what he wanted.

"Please what?" Bill asked with a mouth full of dick. Tom thought Bill was teasing him so he thrusted up into Bill's mouth nearly bruising the inside of it. Bill groaned trying to pull up but Tom had a pretty nice grip.

"Please," Tom hesitated. He hated begging, makes him weak. "Please fuck me." He said quietly. Tom turned his head, looking away from Bill and gruffly folded his arms across his chest. He looked so innocent at the time.

"Awww! Okay Tomi. Whatever you say." he giggled. Bill couldn't help but give Tom what he wanted. He was being adorable right now!

He put 2 fingers in Tom's mouth getting as much silava as he could and then slowly pushed them into Tom's hot hole.

"Oh.." Tom breathed out.

"Ooh, Tomi....Your so fucking tight. I can't wait to get in there." Bill complemented. He shoved the fingers in and out, stretching Tom while searching for that spot. You know...that spot that makes even he strongest men scream their hearts out.

"Got damn!! What....What was that?" Tom yelled out of nowhere.

 

'Well, I guess I found it. Time for some teasing!' Bill thought.

 

"What, this?" Bill pressed against it--harder this time.

"YES! Yes that!!" Tom screamed blissfully.

Bill finished his teasing, for now, and made sure Tom was fully stretched. Bill then lifted and spread Tom's legs, positioning himself in front of his tight hole.

"Tomi, this might hurt just a wee, wee bit." Tom squinted his eyes and nodded. Bill then pushed slightly forward, barely touching the opening, then began counting.

"On three... one...," Tom held his breath. "Two--" Bill immediately thrusted in, not waiting for three.

"Got DAMMIT!! What the hell, you said three!" Tom screamed. Bill didn't move an inch, giving Tom's body time to adjust, then he slowly slid back out about halfway and paused again.

"I say alot of things Tomi." Bill laughed. The laughter only covered up his eagerness to push in and fuck the delicious boy.

"Do you think you got this now?" Bill asked Tom. Tom shook his head, but Bill just continued siding in and out of Tom, gradually gaining pace. After several minutes, Tom finally began enjoying it, moaning and stroking himself at the same pace his teacher was penetrating.

"Unnh." Tom moaned even louder now.

"Ye-eah. Fuck." Bill moaned, pounding into his student. Bill then gained pace again, thrusting harder and harder into his student, then suddenly slowed down so much it seemed to be at a complete stop. Tom was getting impatient.

"Don't fucking stop!" Tom snapped. But Bill just grinned and pushed forward hitting Tomi's prostate dead on. "FUCK!! fuck fuck fuck fuck!!" Tom purred.

"Mmm, Tomi your so tight for me. You make it so good." Bill left his cock on Tom's special spot, letting the pleasure stack up on Tom. Tom's thighs shook as he was getting closer and closer to his orgasm.

"Bill please!!" Tom begged again, though he didn't realize it.

 

"I thought I was pleasing you Tom." Bill smirked and kissed the boys neck while tweaking his nipples. He looked at Tom's face as Tom was pushed over the edge.

"Oooooh Bill!!" Tom gasped as his gasm hit him- like an atom bomb. He clenched his walls around Bill so much, he felt like he was suffocating and lost his breath, his eyes rolled up into his head and he pounded faster into his bad student, riding out his orgasm until he was too sensitive to go on. He slowly pulled out and rolled off of Tom.

It was a while before their heart rates returned to normal and they were able to speak.

"I should be a bad-ass more often." Tom wiped his face and turned to his sexy teacher. Bill nodded in silent agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay mom, I have to go..." Tom said, talking on the phone with his mother in the privacy of his own room. She was upset that he had a D on his upcoming report card. She's very strict when it came to grades, and will not tolerate anything below a C.

"Look, I'll bring it up when I get the chance, I promise." Tom said slightly annoyed. "...okay bye." he slammed the phone shut and tossed it carelessly behind him.

Poor unfortunate Tomi was only one point away from getting a C. "It's the last fucking day of school, how am I supposed to bring up the god damn grade?" Tom mumbled to himself angrily.

He usually didn't care about grades, but his mom gets extremely violent and abusive when she's upset. One time, she got so mad, she stalked him, destroyed his car, and took money from him when he got an F on a report card. He'll never make that mistake again.

Tom picked up his bag and threw it over his shoulder, walking out the door, then headed to his car. The only thing Tom can decide on doing was asking his teacher for extra credit. Regardless of weather his teacher will give him it or not, he still had to try.

But why did it have to be Mr. Kaulitz's class? Tom shuddered.

***LATER***

"Alright class, take out your geometry math books. We're on the last section before school is out, so try your best to pay attention." Bill announced, shuffling papers around on his desk. Bill then stood up.

Tom was anxious to ask for the credit, but he wanted to wait until after school, but he couldnt wait anymore!

 

This was driving him insane.

 

"Mr. K?" Tom barely raised his hand. "Is there any way we can get extra credit before school ends or whatever?" he asked, trying to sound relaxed and cool.

"Hmm..." Bill leaned back against the white-board, crossing his arms. "...yes, I do believe you can do something for extra credit..." Tom smiled, sitting up in his chair. "...but..." Bill continued, smirking, "...you're going to have to stay after school so I can give you your assignment."

Tom slouched back into his seat and got an uncomfortable feeling in his pants. He had a flashback and a shiver creeped down his spine.

"Oh... okay. But why after school M-- Mr. K?" Tom stuttered.

Bill rose an eyebrow, "Do you want an audience, Tom? I'm pretty sure the class won't mind." The class laughed and whispered to Tom telling him to do it right now, but he shook his head no.

 

The class obviously didn't understand what their teacher meant.

 

"What's wrong, Tom?" he asked sexily, crossing his arms. Tom began to look up to tell his teacher he was fine, but his eyes locked on the barely-noticeable but large bulge behind Bill's pants' zipper, and his eyes refused to look away.

"Uh..." Tom started, then closed his eyes tightly. "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine." he managed, his voice was high pitched for every other word. He cleared his throat to try to play it off.

Bill grinned, uncrossing his arms, "Really? Well, I'll see you after class, then." He said enthusiastic, then spun around on the tip of his toes, and faced the board, then began teaching as always.

***

It was minutes before the bell, and Tom was extremely nervous. He was thinking that it would probably be best if he 'forgot' the extra credit. Then again, he doesn't want the punishment from his mom. The phone on the teachers desk rang, Bill turned from the board and  
answered it.

"Hello?" He said. There was a small pause. He heavily slouched his shoulders. "...Awh. Okay...." he nodded, speaking into the phone. "I see... Okay... O-okay...... Okay okay!! Bye!!" Bill slammed the phone, then looked at his watch.

"It seems there was a problem with the machine that prints out the report cards, so I'll have to send them to you personally, considering we don't have enough time to wait for them." The class let out various sighs of disapproval and slick comments, and Tom was now even more nervous.

Mr. Kaulitz would be coming to his house? Was the world coming to an end? Why does everything happen to him? Why does it always have to be him? Why?

He shifted in his seat, getting hot and heavy as the butterflies ate away at his insides. He swiftly took out a piece of watermelon bubble gum and nervously chomped on it.

Mr. K silenced the class and went back into his lesson, "Y = X squared - 9x + 5," he said out loud while writing it on the board. "Can any of you sol--Alright, pass your books to the front of the rows and pack up. You have 10 minuets until the bell." Bill said abruptly stopping his teaching, in the middle of the math problem. He tossed the dry erase marker on the floor. The class hooted and did as instructed.

"You may talk, text, call someone, pass notes, fight, kiss, fuck, whatever!" Bill smirked, his eyes flickered to Tom for a split second.

Tom choked on his gum, Gustav roughly pounded on his back trying to get the gum to come out. But having no other choice but to swallow it, he did what he had to to survive.

Oh man! That was his last piece.

"Why? Why the gum? Take my life, but not the gum! Not the gum!" Tom banged his fist on the desk and sniffled while lowly shaking his head. The class guffawed at Tom.

"And if the principal walks in....." his voice trailed off. He half heartedly grinned and chuckled at Tom.

"We are studying cell phone radiation and technology!" the class finished his sentence. After all, he did teach more than math.

"Aww, I taught you guys so well." the teacher smiled proudly as the class quietly snickered at the teacher's ridiculous comment.

Immediately after, everybody busted out their cell phones, including Bill, texting those who weren't as lucky. But Mr. K decided that he should text things to his students: most of the other teachers were old dumb jerks who never liked to have fun.

He had all of his students numbers. But don't get any ideas, it was all their idea. They all insisted that he should have their phone numbers incase they get lost on a field trip, someone is injured or kidnapped or if they wanted to talk to him about something important. But he rejected and dismissed the idea. So they kept begging until he gave in. They all trusted him and were good friends with him so why not?

 

The class room broke out into loud chatter, laughter, and ringing. Tom sighed as he felt his phone vibrate his large pants. He dug into his pocket, yanking the phone out then flipping it open.

He had about 60 text messages already. Damn.

Tom searched for ones that looked important, his eyes rolling over the screen. When he finally found one that looked important, his yes lingered on a specific message. The one from Mr. Kaulitz.

He looked up to a grinning Mr. Kaulitz, who was mouthing the words,"open it." Tom's heart beat faster at an unhealthy rate. It felt like it was going to pop out of his chest. His finger hovered over the button, scared of what he was going to see.

He stayed like that for quite sometime before his finger twitched and stabbed the button. He cursed as the words came up on the screen, 'Your extra credit assignment it pretty BIG and HARD..... I don't think you can handle it ; )' just those very words made Tom harder than his ego. He knew what Bill meant, and he still hadn't turned in his essay about how Bill fucked his 'tight little hole' with his 'sweet dick' from last times 'fun' event. That would equal double the work just to get the extra credit. Fuck.

Tom panicked as time seem to go faster and faster. Kids stood up, ready to go home for the summer. All the students said farewells to one another. He didn't need to say goodbye to most of the students because they all live on his street. And he always sees Georg and Gustav.

"Georg! Lemme get some of them smacks." Georg tossed the gum to Tom who then hurriedly ripped the paper off -as if he was going to die without it-- and shoved it into his mouth. He mumbled a thanks.

'Bing.'

'Bing.'

'Bing.'

Tom winced as the bell dismissed the students. All his friends hurriedly rushed out the room, leaving him with only Mr. Kaulitz.

Mr. Kaulitz tapped his fingers on the table as he put the bottom of the pen to his teeth, lightly nibbling on it as if he were thinking. Then he giggled and scribbled on some papers.

Tom's breathing got faster. He knew something bad was coming. He could just feel it....but what he was feeling could just be his hard erection getting bigger.

"So.... Mr. Trumper," Bill stood up from his chair and stood in front of his desk. He gathered all his papers and placed them on a clip board. "Your extra credit assignment is an oral presentation." he said normally, "You'll have a couple of hours to prepare, luckily, since I have report cards to deliver."

Tom sighed, then stood up, feeling lightheaded, then turned for the door to leave. Bill then spoke again, "Or would you rather work for some of it now?" Tom froze, still smacking on his gum. "Do the presentation and i promise you'll get your extra credit." Bill said  
grinning.

"Oh god..." Tom whispered to himself. "Fine, I'll do it."

Bill smiled. "Really? That's great, now get over here." the last four words were harshly spoken. Tom then walked over to Bill, then stood directly in front of him. "Spit out the gum, I don't want you chomping on my dick." Bill ordered.

"But it's my last piece!" Tom whined. Bill tilted his head and raised his eyebrow. Tom shrank back a little.

He grabbed Tom by the collar of his shirt, twisting it around his hand then shook Tom with jerky movements, "Excuse me? I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right."

"I said, yes sir." He let go of Tom who scrambled to the garbage can. He bit the gum in half and tossed the smaller piece in the trash can, sniffling sadly that he had to spit out his last piece.

"Good. How do you expect to do an oral presentation with gum in your mouth? Do you want to die?" He asked in a tone that made Tom flinch.

Bill scribbled something down on his clip board, shaking his head in disappointment.

"What? Are you marking off points?" Tom freaked. He needed all the points he could get.

"Maybe." was all he said. Tom frowned and shuffled his way back to Mr. K. He kneeled down between Bill's legs and looked up at him, giving him the sexiest look he could give. He tongued his lip ring.

"Well?" Bill grinned. Tom then slowly unzipped his teachers pants zipper.

He then pulled out the large cock, awing at it for a moment. "Is it bigger than before or is it just me!" Tom accidentally said out loud. Then Tom gulped, "Mr. Kaulitz....How am I supposed to fit this into my mouth?"

Mr. Kaulitz chuckled, "All you need to do is open your mouth wide...a littler wider." Tom opened it as wide as he could. "And then just.." He took Tom's head and shoved it down. He slowly took it all down and stayed like that for a while. Then he came back up. He eyed it, then swallowed the large cock, and moaned as he got the sweet taste of his teacher, sending warm vibrations raging through Bill.

"Ohhh yeah, that's it." Bill moaned, grabbing Tom's dreads and bobbing his head back and forth steadily. Tom slid his tongue under the dick and slurped slowly and seductively as he bobbed. "Mm, Tomi you're getting better and better at this, you know." Bill moaned slowly. He scribbled something else down on the clip board.

Tom increased pace, making Bill toss his head back, nearly giving himself whiplash.

Bill moaned, "Ah fuck...." He bit his lip, pushing into his student forcefully. Tom growled lowly, intentionally sending vibrations raging through Bill again.

Tom then abruptly stopped and pulled up all the way. Bill was pissed. "What the fuck are you doing? I didn't tell you to stop."

Tom was panting. "I need to breathe, after all I am human." he said snarkily in between pants.

"Hmm... well, then since you feel that you need to breathe every 2 nanoseconds, you get points off."

"What?! I can't help the fact that I can't breathe when your cock is in my mouth taking up every inch of my throat!" Tom shot back. That was not fair at all.

Bill shook his head disapprovingly, writing something down on the clip board again. "Mr. Kaulitz that's not fair!" Tom protested. His breath tickled Bill's swollen cock, making him shudder in guilty pleasure.

"Look, do you want more points taken off or not?" Bill said testily.

 

Tom sighed, "No sir."

 

"Then get to sucking kiddo. I know you still like having sweet things in your mouth." Bill grinned.  
'This dude had mood swings or something!' Tom thought to himself.

Tom inhaled as much air as possible then took Bill half way in his mouth. "Mmm....." Bill nodded and wrote something on the paper. Was he taking more points away? Tom panicked and sucked harder making Bill's body spasm and go haywire. As a result, he messed up on his writing. Now there was a big slash in the middle of the page. He cursed and then thrusted into the boys mouth as punishment.

"I'm sorry." Tom attempted to say with a mouth full. But it came out more like 'I sowwy.'

"Hm, I guess I'll start adding points now." Bill smiled. He put the clip board aside and grabbed Tom's head, pushing it down all the way to the balls. Tom's honey brown globes widened and he gagged.

"Oh, you like choking on this cock Tomi?" Tom nodded happily.

Bill pushed his head as far as it could go and held it there. Tom stuck his tongue out and licked Bill's sack. He was becoming desperate for oxygen. It's only a matter of time before you have to breathe..he didn't know how much more he could take.

"That taste good Tomi? You like that fat cock in your mouth?" Tom nodded his head.

"Say yes." Bill demanded.

Tom came up alittle so he could speak, "Yes."

"Good boy." Bill shoved his head back down and rolled his hips into his mouth. "Ahhh you're doing so good kiddo....so fucking good." Bill moaned. He let go of Tom's head and watched as Tom coughed up bubble gum.

'Maybe I can get points for creativity..'

Tom stretched it out, then wrapped it around Bill's length. He took all of the cock in his mouth, loving the flavor it added. He came back up, and tongued the head, then dipped down to the balls, sucking it all into his mouth.

Bill moaned lightly as the boy took his sack. "You know, Tomi, you get points off for having gum after I told you to dispose of it."

Tom was irritated. "Don't I get points for creativity?" Bill looked at him thoughtfully, then wrote some more on his notepad. "Only if you make me cum." Tom began vigorously sucking until his mouth was flooded with his teachers seed. He tried to swallow it, but most of it dripped down his chin. Mr Kaulitz then tsked at his student.

"Tsk, tsk. You got so many points taken away, you have to do more." He placed the clipboard on his desk. "But unfortunately, this will have to continue later, after I've delivered the report cards. Do you think you can prepare yourself for the rest of the extra credit assignment until then?" He asked.

Tom honestly did want more. He tried not to sound as horny as he really was, "Sure, can I go home now?"

Bill grinned, "Yes, but try not to have too much fun until I get there." Bill knew Tom was horny, and was teasing him about it. Tom's face flushed. "I'll see you later, Tomi." Bill said picking up his papers and leaving the class.

*****laterrr****

Tom was anxious, awaiting for his teacher to arrive at his home. "Did he already add the extra credit? No, if he did, he wouldn't bother making me do all this. What if he lied about the extra credit? He wouldn't!" Tom thought to himself, angrily. His thoughts raced frantically and he began over thinking himself. He sighed, "It can't be that bad, right?" He whispered to himself. After all, he wanted the big juicy cock anyway.

Tom's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He rushed to the door, tripping and stumbling over his own 2 feet. When he finally made it to the door he swung it open, nearly breaking it off the hinges. He tried not to seem as anxious as he really was.

"Hello Tom. Ready to finish your extra credit?" Uninvited, Bill walked in the house, closed and locked the door, then gently pushed Tom onto a table, laying him out. "You've prepared, right?" Bill grinned, then kissed Tom's neck. Tom was getting harder and harder. They both moaned.

"You liked that, huh, Tomi?" Bill whispered, his warm breath making Tom even harder.

He nodded hesitantly, "Y-- yes sir." Bill then unzipped Tom's pants and pulled out his length. "Dayum, Tomi! I've never seen you so hard." Bill chuckled, stroking Tom's length. Tom's face flushed as he threw back his head, moaning a little.

Bill pushed Tom on the table completely and removed his own pants. He leaned in and licked Tom's small hole, making Tom groan. He lapped at the hole, liking how the boy squirmed and whimpered. Then he quickly replaced his tongue with his own cock.

"Okay, Tomi, this session will be working on knowing your status." Bill grinned, "You are my fuck puppy, got it? Not sex kitten; fuck puppy." He smiled.

Tom was impatient, "Okay, okay. I'm your s--" Bill then pushed in a little, only allowing the head to go in, "What was that?" Bill taunted. Tom's eyes widened, "I'm your fuck puppy!" He said, pushing himself downward in an attempt to get more cock.

Bill pulled back out some more. "Your my what?" Bill teased.

"Your fuck puppy!!" Tom said alittle louder.

"My what?" Bill smiled as the boy pushed back more.

"Your fuck puppy!" Tom yelled as Bill snapped his hips forward and hit his prostate dead on.

Bill slapped Tom's ass, "Good boy." He rewarded Tomi with slow and steady thrusting. Bill and Tom both moaned. He rocked them steadily into the table.

Bill spoke, "So what are you again, Tomi?" he asked slowing down on the last word, expecting a reply. "I'm your se- your fuck puppy." Tom groaned in frustration as Bill pulled out some. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Bill asked, he gripped Tom's cock.

"I'm. Your. Fuck. Puppy." Tom growled slowly, making sure not to mess up. He sighed happily as Bill sped up while pumping his cock at the same time.

"Good boy Tomi." Bill said feeling accomplished. He then pulled out. Tom, who felt empty, looked up at his teacher and grinned.

Gathering up as much strength as possible, he sat up and walked Bill toward his room. They stopped several times, throwing each other on the wall only to kiss roughly, grope and suck anything possible, then continued walking.

When they finally found the bed Bill grinned, "I've taught you so well." Tom hushed him with a passionate kiss. He ground his hips down on his teachers. He needed more friction, more skin to skin contact.

He nibbled on Bill's ear, earning a gasp then he whispered, "Mmmm, Master Kaulitz....I love being your fuck puppy...Your cock is so big, it fills me up so good." He roughly fondled his teacher.

"Oh, oh fuck...." Bill sighed. "You're a sexy little whore aren't you? Mmm I bet you're ready to get fucked in that tight sluty ass of yours. Are you ready to get fucked you nasty little whore?" Bill couldn't help but talk dirty. He bucked into Tom's hand and purred as Tom bit his neck.

Tom knows when Bill talks dirty, he's going to be punished or severely fucked. Who knew extra credit felt so nice?

"Yeah! I want your cock pounding deeply into me...." Tom purred. Tom reached under his pillow and pulled out hand cuffs.

"Mmmm, I think I need to be punished Master Kaulitz...." He twirled the cuffs around his finger.

"I see you prepared, like I asked." Bill snatched them from him and slung Tom around like a rag doll. He quickly cuffed him to the head board.

Tom was shocked, but moaned a little as Bill rubbed up against him. "You're not supposed to be enjoying this." Bill said, slowly feeling on Tom's sack and gently tonging the small hole at the tip of his cock. Tom tried desperately not to buck upward. "Tomi, do you want this?" Bill asked, wrapping his warm mouth around Tom's hardened head.

Tom moaned, "Yeahh."

Bill stopped, "What are the magic words?" He said while massaging the orbs in Toms sack. Tom moaned louder, "I'm your fuck puppy, dammit!" He said accidently bucking upward. He couldn't help it. He knows Mr. Kaulitz hates when he bucks. It just felt so good though.

"What did I tell you about bucking?" Bill snapped, he forced two fingers into Tom, making him jump.

"I'm sorry M-master Kaulitz." Tom squeaked. He tugged on the covers as the pleasure surrounded him.

"Yes, I bet you are." Bill forced his fingers deeper and deeper, all the way down to the knuckle.

"You like that?" Bill asked as he lightly scratched and tapped on Tom's spot.

"Y--yes master! Oh, fuck yes Master Kaulitz!!" Tom screamed pleasurably. He pushed back on those long bony fingers, which were now brutally raping his prostate.

"What are you, Tom? It slipped my mind...." Bill smirked and pulled his fingers away. He left Tom whining, whimpering and breathless.

"I'm your sexy l-little fuck puppy Master Kaulitz!" Tom shouted. He threw his head back, tossing it side to side as his teacher innocently rubbed his spot as an reward. He arched his back all the way off the bed.

"Hm...I'm not so sure. You'll have to prove it." He pulled out and backed away from Tom. Tom gave him puppy dog eyes and struggled against his chains.

"Master Kaulitz! Where you going? Please don't leave me here!" Tom didn't want to be left there, horny and tied up. Bill got up and left to get his toys.

When he came back, Tom was twisting and wrestling against the chains trying to get friction on his hard dicky. He was cutely whimpering as he was getting some (very little) friction.

"Oh fuck puppy...... I have something for you...." He said sexily crawling toward Tom ready to pounce in his prey. "Close your eyes and I'll give it to you," Tom closed his eyes and winced when he felt something cold and tight slide on his throbbing length.

"Ma-master what is t-that?" Tom asked. Whatever it was, it felt good. He thrusted against the vibrating ring. He moaned as it vibrated harder and squeezed tighter.

Then he secretly eased in a baby blue, spiky, fat dildo into Tom. He moaned as Tom hissed and arched off the bed. At first he stuck to a slow pace but it was taking forever so he shoved it all the way in and laughed as Tom screamed and pulled against the cuffs. So to further tease the boy, he turned on the vibration button. He made sure it pressed right up against the boy prostate.

 

"This is your next extra credit assignment: obediance and patience. You can't come or talk untill I tell you to." Bill stated, teasing Tom's balls. He then licked the head of the cock, tonguing the the slit. Tom purred and cried out bucking into the hot little mouth. Bill  
gave him that devilish look but he let that slide. But next time he won't get away with it.

With both sides being assaulted Tom purred and whimpered and screamed- he did everything thing he possibly could to let Bill know the he was his fuck puppy and that he needed to come. But Bill denied it from him. This was pure torture.

Tom whined, "M-master....." Tom yelped as Bill slapped his thigh.

"What did I just say?" Bill gritted through his teeth. Tom silenced himself.

Then Bill went back to licking and lapping at the twitching cock. He trailed his tongue down to Tom's firm globes and massaged them with his tongue. He came back up and swallowed Tom whole. Tom tossed his head back as his eyes rolled up to the back of his head.

He let loose a strangled cry, keeping his mouth shut, and pulled against the cuffs. Mr. Kaulizt smirked and pushed his tongue in the hole, along with the vibrator. He grabbed Tom's cock and stroked it. It twitched in his hand.

Aww, he was going to come. Trying to, anyway. The ring was so tight around his manhood, Bill didn't think he would be able to.

"Your doing good baby." Bill nodded and replaced his hot wet tongue with his fingers. "You know what? Since you are behaving like the good little fuck puppy you are, I'll let you have my cock." Bill grinned. He flipped Tom onto his stomach and positioned himself, ready to fuck that tight little ass of Tom's.

"On the count of 3," Tom nodded his head, panting like a tired puppy. He was trying his best not to let out a single drop of come. But this only resulted in him getting even more horny.

"1......" Mr. Kaulitz began to count off. After carelessly tossing the toy aside, he placed his cock in between Tomi's sexy firm legs, teasing the boy by acting like he's going to push it in but sliding it upwards along the crease. Tom whimpered as he braced himself.

"1 in a half...... 2..... 2 in a---" He thrusted into poor Tomi, who screamed and exploded, all over his sheets.

It took him by surprise. But he didn't mean to come!

"Tsk tsk tsk. I didn't tell you to come did I?" Bill smirked.

Time for some ass slapping.

"B-but Mr. Kaulitz, I couldn't help it! Your cock has gotten so much bigger, it took me by surprise! Please, please don't spank me again." Tom begged and wiggled. The cock ring was still vibrating against his sensitive dick. It didn't hurt, but it didn't feel too good either.

"And please take the ring off my cock!" Tom begged as his cock was hardening up again. Come was still coming out, but in little squirts.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to have points taken off for coming, talking and disobeying me. You will have points taken off for having to have points taken off. And that will result in your punishment." Bill said sternly. On the inside he was laughing his head off. Having points taken off for having points taken off? That was ridiculous.

"But Mast-- Ah shit!!" Tom yelled in pain. Mr kaulitz slapped his ass. He panted, jerked, and squirted as his ass was slapped again. He sniffled and tried to scoot away from Mr. k but that only made the spanking harder.

"Oh fuck!" Tom yelled. He pushed his face into the pillow. It felt good, yet it hurt like a bitch. Bill attacked his thighs and ran his finger along the crease of his ass. Then he smacked his ass in the same spot over and over again. Tom jerked and whimpered as he silently offered his ass to Kaulitz.

"You like that? You like me tapping that ass? You want it harder, huh? Want me to slap it harder?" Bill asked fascinated.

His hand came down harder and harder each time Tom pulled away from him. His cheeks were bloody red and blazing......with a few spots of his own cum.

"Yes master," Tom whimpered and hissed. "Spank me harder! I've been such a bad boy...... I deserve this." He pushed his ass out more toward his sexy teacher. Bill groaned, feeling accomplished and satisfied.

"Now beg."

"Fu......fuck me.... Please, I-I have....ah!! I've learned my- my lesson." The boy begged and swayed his ass.

Then Bill gently ran his hand over the irritated skin, soothing it with his cold hands. Then he repositioned himself against Tom's hole.

"Before I go in, you must pass this test. If you pass the test, I wont stop untill we both cum.... You ready?"

"Yes sir." Tom wanted this more than anything.

"What are you Tom?" He slowly pushed the head of his snake in.

"Ohh, I'm your fuck puppy!! Your sexy little fuck puppy, Master Kaulitz." Tom said excitedly. He was finally going to get fucked.

"Name all three of your lessons." Bill pushed the head in. Everytime he got the question right, he would go further.

"Status, obedience and patience!" The dread head boy groaned.

"Do I allow gum chewing in class?"

"No sir!" Tom was tempted to push back, but he didn't have time for errors. He needed that cock and he needed it now.

"Do you love my cock?"

"Very much sir." Tom truthfully told his teacher.

"Do you want it right now?"

"Yes master kaulitz."

"I guess you have learned patience and obedience." He snapped forward, pushing himself into Tom, who was finally victorious .

"O- ohh ye- eahh, fuck my hole, Master Kaulitz." he moaned in between moderate speed pants.

Bill then grabbed Toms leg and raised it up to his shoulder, placing Tom in the weirdest position imaginable. The pleasure increased, "Ohh  
fuck!!!" Tom practically shouted.

Bill grinned, pounding into his victim, showing no signs of mercy or slowing down. "Ohh yeah babe." Bill moaned then went from pounding to slamming.

"You like my cock banging on your prostate? huh? You like my sweet dick filling up that tight little hole of yours?"

"Yes yes yes yes!!!" Tom whimpered.

"Good boy Tomi." Tom could feel an orgasm coming, and was making a strange face. Bill rolled his head, letting it rest when it was completely back; he was in heaven.

"Tomi, can I cum inside of you?" Bill semi-whispered to Tom. Tom was shocked that his teacher just asked him the question. He seriously might have mood swings! Scary...

"Ye- eahh, yes, do it! Do it please unhh." Tom answered, Bill still slamming into him, hitting his prostate in the perfect place, perfect pressure, and perfect angle, every single time.

The slamming went to pile driving, they both moaned to their hearts content. Tom pushed back and met with Bills crazy wild thrusts.

Tom couldn't contain it in him anymore, "M-- master, I'm gonna--" Bill interrupted, "Do it. For both of us." he said sexily. Tom came with an "Oh fuck!" he plopped down, as much as he could with his hands bound, smearing cum all over his bed spread. He clenched around Bill so hard that Bill thought he would get stuck and that his dick was 5 inches smaller.

Bill came inside of Tom, spraying his load all over his insides.

"Good boy." Bill whispered pulling out of Tom. Bill then walked over to where his pants lied, reached in his pocket, and pulled out a piece of paper. Grinning, he walked back over to Tom, tossed the paper on his chest and left.

Tom was still panting. "God, I love Mr. Kaulitz." he thought to himself, looking at the paper on his wet abs. He picked it up and opened it; on the inside, his grade= B-.

Tom wanted to be happy, but he was too frustrated about the fact that he begged, whined, had tools used on him, was chained, and was in pain, for nothing.

Wait a second... "M-- Mr. Kaulitz!! The chains!!" Tom fought against the chains shouting at the shut door.

Bill chuckled as he delivered the rest of the reportcards. Tom was his favorite student, too bad his mistakes resulted in Bill not unchaining him until the next day.

Poor Tomi.


	3. Chapter 3

After doing some research, Tom had came to Bill's house, hoping to relieve himself of his boring life.  
He ended up getting more than he bargained for.

\---------------------------

"You like that? Huh?" Bill spanked Tom with Tom's favorite belt, hearing the boy cry out in pleasure. "Oh fuck yeah, tell me how much you like it." he demanded.

"Yes! I like it----Oh fuck!" he yelled out in pain as the belt cracked down unforgivingly onto his cherry red ass. "I like it!" he panted. "I love it! S-spank me harder Master Kaulitz!"

"Ooh, look at that ass. So red..." he paused the as he ran the palms of his hands on the hot ass. "So round..... You want me to spank you harder? You're gonna have to beg for it, baby." He spread Tom's checks apart, leaned down and traced Tom's hole with his tongue. Tom closed his eyes and moaned.

"Please Master Kaulitz! S-spank me some more.... and then... fuck me against the wall." Tom groaned breathily. Those words went straight to Bill's groin, bringing a wild fire into his stomach.

"Is that all you have to say?" Bill asked. He needed to hear more. Hearing Tom beg and moan was so sexy, and he didn't hear it that often.

"Then..... bend me over the stove and the kitchen counter and fuck me!" Tom blushed. These had been some of his deepest, darkest fantasies. He was just so horny..... It was making him lose his mind. "And we can even fuck on the stairs. Anything for you Master Kaulitz."

"Anything?" he questioned. Tom must be really out of it to be spouting out such things. But Bill's not complaining.

"Anything." Tom comfirmed. He rubbed his face into the silky sheets and wiggled his ass against Bill's tongue, wanting to be licked more. He mewled and shivered as Bill eagerly licked his hole.

"How 'bout I tie you up and bend you over the bench at the park and let everybody watch you get fucked? Or better yet, how 'bout I fuck you over the fountain? Or even go to a strip club and let men from all over the world spank you?" Tom was now panting and drooling at just the thought of all those things.

"If that is what you want, Master." Tom moaned as Bill's hot tongue pushed through his tight ring of muscles. "Oh! Mmm.... Ugnn!" Tom's eyes rolled to the back of his head while his manhood throbbed and twitched.

"Master Kaulitz, please, just fuck me now! I can't take this anymore!" Tom begged. He'd already been stretched and toyed with earlier that day, but not fucked.

"Is that what you want Tom? You wanna be fucked now? Hmm... We'll see.." Bill teased as he fisted his cock.

"No, Master! You have to give it to me now! Can I please, please have it? I need it deep inside--ahnn!" Tom cried out as Bill shoved his dick all the way down to the hilt.

"You're being such a bad boy right now, begging that you want to be fucked... and then lying about it.... Would you really let my fuck you on the stairs? Hn? Your such a liar. A dirty lying little whore." Bill didn't move, or atleast, it didn't feel like he was.

Tom whimpered, "Then maybe, maybe you should punish me! You can punish me by slamming your hard cock into my tight asshole while I'm up against the wall!" Tom wanted to push back onto Bill's manhood but he knew that Bill would pull out immediately.

"With no mercy." Tom added. Bill visibly perked up.

"No mercy?" Bill hastily asked.

Hook.  
Line.  
And sinker.

"No mercy." Tom comfirmed. He needed something more to really get him, so he added, "You can fuck me as hard and rough as you want while spanking my ass, Master Kaulitz. After all, I am your fuck puppy." Tom purred. He tightened himself around his master.

That's it.  
That's more than Bill could take.  
This had to be a dream. Yeah, that's it. A dream. Tom would never utter such things.

 

"Master Kaulitz, you need to punish your fuck puppy. Show me who's boss." Tom purred sexily.

Fuck this.  
No, fuck him.

He swiftly pulled himself out and slammed a smirking Tom against the wall. He quickly rammed his cock deep into Tom, earning a choked cry from his partner.

"You bastard! Ughnnn... I didn't think you'd ram that hard-Oh shit!"

"Mmm.... Watch your language, my sweet little fuck puppy. You told me I could fuck you as hard as I want. So that's what I plan on doing." Bill struck Tom's prostate particularly hard.

"Ooh, more! Please, harder!" He moaned with abandon.

Bill started thrusting into Tom so hard he thought his pelvic bones were going to break.

"O-oh-oh yes! R-right there! Oh please!" Tom shamelessly begged and moaned like a whore.

Tom writhed against the wall as Bill took his time kissing and nipping at the sensitive part of his neck. Master Kaulitz gentle bit his shoulder, almost teasingly. Then he used the tip his tongue against Tom's neck, getting a taste that just screamed 'Eat me some more! I'm delicious.'

Although it felt good, Bill became bored. Being the handsome devil that he is, Bill 'accidentally' angled his dick so that it would be so close to hitting Tom's prostate but would miss it almost completely.

"No! Mr.Kaulitz... please! You should be nicer to me!" Tom tried to reason.

"Hn? But you said that I didn't have to give you mercy. Were you lying to me?" Bill smirked. Tom frowned- he tried to anyway. Bill pounding his ass made it hard to frown-Bill used his words against him.

Bill whispered through gritted teeth. He tugged and pulled at Tom's dreads. "Answer me."

"N-no Master. I wasn't lying to you."

"So are you...mmm... Gonna take your punishment like a good boy?" Bill moaned as Tom squeezed around him.

"Yes! I'll be a g-good boy."

"You promise? Oh gawd you make me feel so good..."

"Yes, I--Oh fuck yeah!" Tom screamed as Bill hit his prostate with severe force. His knees went weak with such an impact. Mr. Kaulitz had to hold his hips up.

"Yes, that's a good boy. That's a good little fuck puppy." Bill cooed, making sure to hit Tom's prostate.

Bill's length was bitch-slapping Tom's prostate. And they both were so close to coming. But they didn't wanna stop: the sex was too good.

"So close.... so fucking close..." Bill groaned, not even slowing down a little. Infact he sped up even more. He yanked Tom's hips to him and dug his nails into the lush skin.

"Cum for me Master Kaulitz." Tom purred. Bill closed his eyes. He awaited for his orgasm to hit him hard, but nothing happened. He was confused. When he opened his eyes all he could see was darkness....

"......."

It took him a moment to realize something.

"Fuck!! It was a dream!!" Bill yelled angrily. He was so close to cumming! And it had felt so real..... 'How disappointing.' Bill pouted. He rolled over, closing his eyes and got comfortable on the king sized bed.

"M- master Kaulitz?" He heard a voice next to him whisper. "...you passed out on me there." Bill, shocked, sat up quickly, trying to hold back a small scream. Tom was resting on the bed, exhausted and seemingly half-sleep.

Tom whispered gently, "... That was amazing... Thank you." Bill calmed, then laid next to his partner, wrapping his warm arm around Tom's waist, caressing him. 'Now that I think about it.... We had done alot of foreplay for several hours... No wonder I passed out.' Bill thought.

There was silence. And then shuffling. As soon as the movement died down and sleep almost took Bill, Tom would start twisting again. He whimpered quietly like a kicked puppy.

"Whats wrong Tom?" Tom shuffled again.

"It...it tingles." He whimpered again.

"What tingles?" Bill asked tiredly. He scooted closer to his boy toy.

"It." Tom didn't say anything else. He twisted in bed again.

"What? This?" Bill reached down and grabbed Tom's ass through his  
pajamas.

"Yes!" After realization hit Tom, he cleared his throat, trying not to sound desperate this time. "I mean... Yeah. That's where it tingles."

Bill chuckled. "And here?" He reached into Tom's pajama pants to grab Tom directly. He gripped it firmly and soon started to pump it.

"Ghn....M-master....." Tom whispered. He halted Bill's hand and got on his hands and knees. "I want you to fill me with your cum.". He waved his ass in front of Bill's face. Bill grew instantly hard. "Teasing will get you no where, little fuck puppy."

After pulling his pants down, Bill used his thumbs to open up Tom's abused throbbing hole. "And your already so full of my cum."

"Its not enough. I need it to overflow. I wanna be soaked in your cum. Make me drown in it."

Bill almost came in his pants. He will make sure Tom gets his wish.

Oh, yes. He'll get it all right.

But Tom began jerking himself off. Bill didn't like that. Not one bit.  
He stopped his hand. "Look kiddo. It's my cock or nothing at all. Pick your choice." Bill was struggling not to shove his throbbing length down that tight, cute, hot little ass. But he has to teach his puppy a lesson.

"Y-your cock. I'll chose your cock over anything." Tom breathed.

'Come, on! Just shove it in!' Tom thought.  
"Good choice. Now," he took his cock out and teasingly tapped and rubbed it on the pink hole.

"Where do you want it? In your ass, or in your mouth?"

"I-in my ass. Please, put it in my ass."

"Oh? You like it in your ass huh?"

Teasingly rubbing it against the hole made Tom twitchy and twittery. Watching him jump and flutter around made the teacher giggle.

"Yes. I like it straight up my ass." Bill had an mini orgasm. Oh, the  
things that boy did to him.

Bill slapped Tom's ass and slid into the tight twitching hole.

"Oo-ooh. Yes!! Yes yes yes all the way in." Tom pushed back, impaling himself on Mr. Kaulitz. Bill groaned and watched fascinated as every time he pushed in, cum would drizzle out.

What a hot site.

"Oh, gawd Tom. Relax your w-way too tight!!" Bill could barley move within the tight space.

"Im s-sorry master. It's just that I'm so excited to get fucked by you. Only you make me feel this way." Tom purred. It was quickly getting hot in there. He rotated his hips to tease Mr. Kaulitz: which  
it did. He groaned outloud.

Bill started forcing his way into the tight passage. In. Out. In. Out. He hadn't actually hit Tom's prostate. Not one time. Nor had he even touched him. And he already had the boy begging and pleading.

But he now seen why Tom hadn't begged him to touch him yet. Tom was already pumping his drooling cock. Bill frowned. He snatched Tom's naughty hand away from his cock and held it behind his back. A wide smirk came across his face when Tom whined as he popped him on the ass.

"My cock or nothing."

"But Mr. Kaulitz....."

"Hm?"

"I have to come so bad!" Bill slowed his pace, getting a whine from the dread head. He then pulled out only leaving the head of his cock in the hole. "Please keep going!"

 

Remembering what Tom had said a few minuets ago he replied to one particular statement. "You like it straight up that ass huh?" He began to punctuate his words with quick heavy thrusts to the prostate. "Well your gunna get it all day long! Do you understand me? You're gunna have my cock in your tight little ass hole all day long, fucking you until you can no longer scream my name!"

"Yes! Yes!! Give it to me! All--Oh fuck- day long?"

"All fucking day long. You better believe it." Bill was rampaging into that boys tight passage running over Tom's prostate making the boy weak and dazed from all the pleasure.  
He couldn't even form words, and bill could barley make out what he was saying.

It sounded like something along the lines of "Im gunna come!!" He cringed as Tom's hole tightened around him in a vice grip. He was right.

The boy came all over the sheets and cried out loud. It brung Bill to the end of his journey of ecstasy. He came too spraying his hot sticky essence in Tom's cum filled hole.

Bill fell beside Tom and could barley even focus on catching his breath. As soon as Tom came he fell into a coma like sleep. Bill couldn't blame him.

\------------------  
When Bill awoke from his beautiful dreams, he realized it was 5 in the  
after noon and he woke up with nobody beside him.

Depression set in quick.  
Tom left him. He could have atleast stayed a little longer.

'Eh. Oh well. Maybe next time.' Bill sighed and slipped out of bed making his way to the kitchen.(After throwing on a pair of boxers of course) He nearly fell flat on his face when he seen what was in his kitchen.

"G-good afternoon Mr.Kaulitz. I thought.... That I'd do something special f-for you." The boy fought hard to keep the blush off his face. Bill was standing there with a look of disapproval.

 

Tom was cooking eggs and bacon-his favorite- with nothing but an apron  
on.

'Mmm, I could fuck him right here. Right now.' Bill thought. He folded his arms over his chest and tapped his foot impatiently. He shook his head negatively.

Tom started to panic. 'Does he like it? I hope he does.... Wait. What  
the hell am I saying? If he doesn't like it, fuck him!'

The old Tom was coming back. He kind of hated how Bill made him beg and plead so easily. Well no more! He would no longer beg Mr. Kaulitz.

'We should right now. But he looks so fuckable! There's only so much the boy can take... But with the way he was screaming and moaning last night, I don't think he will mind.'

Finally making up his mind, Bill spoke in a urgent tone. "Tom don't move.... Now," he watched as the boy froze. Then he walked over to him and whispered in his ear, "Bend over."

\------------------

After their sexy hot session in the kitchen, Tom realized 2 things.

1\. His ass was extremely sore. Never again will he cook breakfast naked..

2\. He hadn't had any gum in like 2 years! Actually it was just a few  
hours since he had some around 5 in the morning last night.

He needed some gum. Right now! Tom thought, 'I wonder if....'

"Mr. Kaulitz? Do you have any gum?


End file.
